Typically, when a terminal initially launches an application, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the terminal loads the requested input/output (I/O) data on the main memory device, such as a Random Access Memory (RAM), from an auxiliary memory device, such as Hard Disk Drive (HDD) until the application execution screen is displayed. Since there is no I/O data preloaded at the initial launch of the application, it takes a relatively long time to launch the application. In the case of re-launching the application, it is possible to load the I/O data necessary for launching the application using the I/O lists used in the previous launching process, resulting in a reduction of loading time. Even in this case, however, the total length of the loading time may vary depending on the method of updating the I/O lists that have been loaded in the previous launching process.
In order to improve the running speed of the application after it has been launched, it may be considered, even when a virtual-physical memory unmapping (unmap( )) request is input, to store the mapping information between the virtual memory and the physical memory in the reuse pool for a predetermined duration other than returning the mapping information. In this case, however, there may be a need of an appropriate reuse pool management method for determining the amount of the memory mapping information to be stored in the reuse pool and how to remove the memory mapping information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.